GF Origins
by Lhadara Starwind
Summary: This story is about the true origins of the GFs. What if they aren't exactly what Squall and the others think they are? This story explains their background and how Squall acquired them all and the link they have to each other. Take a look. :)
1. Ice Princess

  
  
Ice Princess  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 or the GF Shiva. All I own is how she came into being  
so don't bother to sue.  
  
* The first part of the story will be told in Ambrosia's/Shiva's POV. The second part will be in  
Squall's. It may seem boring or confusing in the beginning but read it through to tell me what   
you think. During Squall's POV, he's 15 and Ambrosia is the same age.*  
  
*~**~*  
  
I turned over in my bed trying to reclaim sleep when a large and very heavy object  
landed on top of me. Opening my eyes I saw my best friend Zane sitting on my stomach. His  
bright green eyes were staring deeply into my cerulean pools. " Morning Ambrosia," he said  
cheerfully. I frowned at him. " I would return the greeting but I can barely breath thanks to  
you," I retorted. He blushed a little out of embarassment but climbed off me.  
  
He pulled a chair over to my bedside as I sat up. " What are you doing here this  
early anyway?," I asked. He beckoned me closer. I leaned in to hear what he was going to say  
like it was a big secret. " Don't you know the sacrafices that all of the villages were talkin'  
about?," he asked. I nodded. He looked at the door to make sure my mother wasn't coming  
around the corner. " They decided to go through with it. Each village is choosing a victim as  
we speak. They decided to take a female from this village," he said.  
  
I felt my chest tighten. " Then they could take me," I said. He rose from his chair  
to my bedside. Placing an arm around me he allowed me to rest my head on his shoulder. " I   
promise that I'll do all that I can to make sure they don't find you," he said. " But even if they  
do manage to choose me you can't do anything about it," I countered. He grabbed me by my  
shoulders making me look into his emerald pools. As I stared deeply into them, I began to get  
lost in the passion they held for me.  
  
" I'm aware of that Sia, but I'll try anyway even if they kill me," he said. I smiled at my  
long time companion. " Do you promise?," I asked. He smiled back at me before he kissed me   
deeply. During the course of our friendship he never showed this type of interest in me. Not that  
I mind it now. " Does that answer your question," he asked cynically. All I could do is nod. He   
chuckled at my silence. " Well, all I can say is that you live up to your name Sia. Anyway, your  
mom wants you downstairs," he said as he left my bedside.  
  
Watching his form leave my doorframe, I sighed long and hard. Chuckling to myself, I  
rose to dress. When I made it downstairs, I saw my mother and father sitting at the table along with  
Zane. Their faces were solemn as they sat in a plaguing silence. With that in mind I decided to lighten  
the mood. " Hey guys! What's up?," I asked. My mother looked up at me. Her brown eyes were  
sad looking when they are usually full of life. " Sit down dear," she said.  
  
Shrugging it off as nothing, I took a seat next to Zane. " Do you know what's going on?," I  
asked him. " No. They wouldn't tell me until you came down," he said. I started to get a sick feeling  
in my stomach. " What's wrong?," I asked. I looked at both of my parents noticing tears were forming  
in their eyes. " Zane has told you about the sacrafice?," Dad asked. My heart was beginning to beat   
faster as I nodded 'yes' to him.  
  
My father struggled to hold his composure. " Well they have chosen someone already," he  
informed us. Zane looked over at me then at my father. " So? It's not Sia is it?," he asked. My father  
was silent. Zane's cool demeanor was quickly fading as panic crossed his features. " Is it?!," he asked  
again in a more pleading tone. My mother now bursted into tears. My father did not comfort her. " I'm  
afraid it is son," Dad said.  
  
I felt myself grow dizzy after his words. The world was spinning around as the comments from  
the conversation flowed into my brain. " No! They can't take her!! I won't allow it!!," Zane screamed.  
Crystal tears began to fall down my father's face as well. " We can't do a damn thing about it. We tried.  
They won't listen to us anymore. It's too late," Dad retorted. Zane began screaming at him more, but  
all the while I sat there in silence contemplating my fate.  
  
I was so deeply ingrossed in my thoughts I didn't hear Zane calling me. " Sia?, Sia? What  
do you have to say about this?," he asked. " How long to I have?," I replied. " About twenty four  
hours," Dad said. I nodded in understanding while Zane stared at me in disbelief. " How can you  
just accept your fate like that? Aren't you going to do anything about it?!," he asked. I smiled at him.  
It was the only thing I could do for I have no answers for him.  
  
His features crumpled in frustration as angry tears streaked his beautiful face. Without  
knowing what else to do, he stormed out the house angry and confused. I excused myself from the  
table and went to find him. I didn't ask the people if they seen where he went because I already  
knew. He went to our secret spot that nobody knows about. It was a quaint little area down the   
farthest end of the river near the waterfall. Everbody thought monsters lived there but it really was  
a garden bed for the rarest flowers.  
  
I saw him sitting by the banks. He was throwing rocks into the stream with a defeated look  
on his face. " Why so pensive?," I asked. He didn't answer my question or turn around. He must be  
upset about how I acted earlier when I learned my fate. I approached him sitting silently beside him.  
The silence plagued over us a bit until he spoke. " I can't lose you," he said. I smiled sadly as I watched  
a tear slide down his cheek. I wiped it away moving his face to look at mine.   
  
His green eyes were full of despair and sadness as I gazed into them. " You won't lose me," I  
countered. He chuckled bitterly. " Yes I will. Why can't we do anything? We can't just accept it!," he   
said. " We have to. I beg you Zane, don't do anything to put your life in danger. Not because of me. Do  
you promise?," I pleaded. He kissed me again just as deeply as the first but I could tell he wasn't going   
to let up this time. He wanted us to share one last moment together in our secret place. Away from our  
dangers, hopes, and fears. In this place we could just be ourselves. Together as one.  
  
The next morning arrived too quickly for Zane and my family. The people came to the house  
and took me. Not forcefully or brutely like one would expect. We rode in a wagon to the old Ice Cavern  
north of my village. I felt like crying, but I would not. I would not show my weakness now. I would stay   
strong for my family and for Zane.  
  
We arrived at the cavern late at night. According to them right on time. They led me through  
the twists and turns of the labyrinth cavern like it was their playground. We stopped when we came to a  
bright clearing. There was a ice casket in the center. I felt fear creep into my heart, but I wouldn't  
weaken my resolve now. The strongest man lifted me up and placed me inside. Before he closed the top,  
I had one question for him. " Why are you doing this? Why do I and other 'chosen ones' have to be  
handed this destiny?," I asked.  
  
He smiled at me gently caressing my cheek. " The Great Hyne has ordered us to do so. This  
is not a punishment my dear. You and others like you will be the saviors of the future world. An evil is  
coming and by putting you in these places you will be able to aid those who need you most. Don't think  
of this as a cruel punishment. Think of it as a great honor even though you do not realize it," he replied.  
My resolve was beginning to weaken as a lone tear trailed down my cheek. " Will I die?," I asked. " No.  
None of you shall die, but you will be born again. When you reawaken, you will see," he said.  
  
The man whispered an incantation before he closed the lid to my ice prison. Through the   
transparent glass I could see the men walk away from me. I was beginnig to feel alone. The feeling  
didn't last long as I felt sleep begin to call to me. Not wanting to ignore it's song, I closed my eyes to  
enter a blissful sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Alright, and we will divide into teams for this mission. Squall and Seifer will be team A," the  
Instructor said. " Why'd you put me with puberty boy Instructor?," Seifer asked. The Instructor sighed  
in annoyance. " Stop calling names Seifer," she said. As the instructor continued to go down the list  
asigning teams I was looking around the place. It was made purly of ice. We rarely find natural wonders  
around the world anymore ever since cities started popping up everywhere.  
  
In the midst of my visual exploration I heard Seifer chuckle. I looked his way staring at him  
coldly as I did so. " Never thought I'd see you amazed at something Leonhart. With you a person   
would think you'd seen everything," he said. I turned away from his taunting eyes. " Whatever," I said.  
" Enough conversation over there," the Instructor said. The class giggled while Seifer and I growled in  
annoyance.  
  
Once she had our attention she continued. " The purpose of this mission is to find the ice goddess  
GF that we code named 'Shiva.' Whoever finds her gets first dibs unless you aren't compadible with her," she  
said. " I thought GF's didn't have a sex," I said. " Most don't, but the elementals seem to have one. Now,  
get going," she said. We saluted before we explored our different routes.  
  
I kept my gunblade in my right hand in case a monster decided to pop out. Seifer did the same.  
" You know Leonhart, since the GF is a female she would definitly be mine. No woman can resist my  
charm," he said. " Although many try," I mumbled to myself. Seifer heard me say something so he stopped.  
" What was that Squall? Are you trying to pick a fight?," he asked. I stopped as well turning to face him.  
" Whatever," I said. He sighed in irritation as we continued on.  
  
We were walking around the cavern for an hour until I decided to rest. " It's about time. I don't  
even think the damn things' here," Seifer said. Judging from our predicament I was about to agree with   
him. We stood up preparing to go back to the entrance when I got a weird tingle down my spine. I turned  
in the direction I felt it eminate from. Going over to it, I used my gunblade to make an opening. I soon  
discovered that the ice I was chopping was a wall guarding a secret pathway.  
  
Seifer examined the opening. " No way. I ain't straying from the trail Leonhart," he said. I  
grinned at my companion. " Scared Almasy?," I asked. He glared at me pushing me aside. " Move out  
the way," he said. I continued grinning as I followed after him. The trail wasn't as level as the previous  
one. This could only mean no one else knew about this place. I noticed footprints but they were heading  
the opposite direction. I was getting a bit nervous. My palms were sweaty and due to that fact, my gunblade  
was slipping from my hand.  
  
We continued down the trail until we came to a bright opening. In the center of it was an ice   
casket. " We found it!!," Seifer shouted. The icicles on the ceiling were shaking due to the bass in his   
voice. They resembled ice daggers. I grabbed Seifer roughly by his collar pulling him over to me. " Hey,  
are you trying to start a fight Leonhart?!," he shouted. The icicles shook again causing me to cringe.  
" Shut up. Don't talk so loud. Any loud noise could make them fall and we'll be a dartboard got it," I   
said. " Got it," he said as he pulled away from me. He fluffed his collar before he approched the box.  
  
He gazed at the girl inside the box. From what I could see, she was light blue with dark blue  
leaf designs covering her vital parts, but other than that no clothes. Her ears were like an elfs' that had  
earrings on the tip and the lope. Her lips were a dark blue, like a person would look when they get to cold.  
Her hair was yellow. I ran my hand over the box. With that action she began to glow.  
  
" Oh shit!!," Seifer said. He grabbed me dragging me to the ground to avoid the onslaught  
of ice. When we looked up we saw her hovering above her broken prison with her eyes closed. When   
they opened, she began looking around. She moaned a bit as she fell to the snow covered ground. I  
immediately shot off the ground to her side. Lifting her head into my lap I felt her steady breaths. She  
looked up at me. Her eyes were a diamond blue color, obviously full of confusion.  
  
'Where am I,' she asked. I shook my head. She was talking to me but her lips weren't moving.  
" How are you talking to me?," I asked. She sat up even though her eyes never left mine she answered  
my question. 'I don't know. I don't even remember how I got here. Wait, who are you?,' she asked. " My  
name is Squall. I'm a SeeD cadet," I replied. She quirked an eyebrow. 'What is SeeD,' she asked. I   
smiled a bit. To be a GF she had a humanlike personality.  
  
" I'm okay Leonhart, You don't have to worry about the guy who saved your life," Seifer  
said sarcastically. I turned to him. " Whatever," was all I said. 'Who is that?,' she asked. " That's  
Seifer Almasy. He's my partner," I answered. Seifer looked at me in confusion. " Who the hell are  
you talking to?," he asked. " Her," I said pointing to the GF. He slapped his forehead. " Great! She  
chose you over me. How is that possible?," he asked.  
  
She looked back at me. 'What is he talking about? Choosing you? What does he mean?,' she  
asked. " Do you even know what you are?," I asked. 'Not really,' she said. " What's she saying?," Seifer  
asked. " She doesn't know what she is," I replied. " I'll tell you," he said as he sat down beside us. " You  
are a Guardian Force, A.K.A, GF. We need you guys to help us defeat the evils of the world," he explained.  
She nodded. 'That's what the man told me before I went to sleep,' she told me. "Will you help?," I asked.  
She smiled. 'Anything for you,' she said. I blushed a little. The instructor told us GF's get attached quickly.  
  
" What she say now?," Seifer asked. " She'll help," I stated. He smirked. " Good, let's get the  
fuck outta here. This place is freezing," he said. I nodded regaining my cold composure. " All you have to  
do is give me your hand Shiva," I said. 'Shiva? Is that my name in this time?,' she asked. My brow furrowed  
in confusion. " You had another name?," I asked. Her gaze went downcast. 'Yes, but that was a long time  
ago,' she said. She gave me her hand and a bright light surrounded out joined hands. She faded away but  
I felt the coldness of her in my bloodstream.  
  
I shook off a shiver as Seifer and I stood up. " How'd it feel to have her join with you?," he  
asked. " Weird," I said. He smirked. " Sex is just as good," he mused. I frowned at him. " Whatever,"  
we said in unison. I glared at him as I walked off. " Come on Leonhart. I was just joking," he said as  
he ran to catch up with me.  
  
On our way back to the entrance, I thought about what she said. She had another name a long  
time ago. That information caused me to think. Is there more to the story of GF's? I shrugged it off. I  
would only know if Shiva told me and I seriously doubted that she would. The memories may be to painful  
for her. I know memories are to painful for me.  
  
THE END  
  
How was that? An intersting twist to the origin of GFs'. Actually, I had always had this story in my mind so   
I decided to write about it. I hope it wasn't too boring for the people who read it to the end. Oh, and I know the   
beginning sucked, but I'm not good at starting a story off. Anyway, review and read some of my other fics.  
Don't forget to review those too if you do 'kay. ~LS~ 


	2. Fire Starter

Fire Starter  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or its characters but I do own this story line and my characters.  
  
Simply put, this a semi-continuance of the origins of GFs. This time we'll be examining the origin of Ifrit.   
  
I can't take this, Zane thought bitterly. It had been a few months since the servants of Hyne came to their village and took his best friend Ambrosia from him. A few months since that day in the woods where they laid in that secret cove and made love. Just the memories of it made him burn with wanting and with anger.   
After they had carried her off in that wooden wagon, Zane went back to Ambrosia's parents fussing, cursing, shouting all the while her mother cried in defeat and her father stood with eyes down cast. When he was through ranting, he realized that his battle was not with her parents but with the servants of Hyne and the great Hyne herself.   
That is what bought him here to this sacred space. He heard from a few of the village children that at about midnight the servants of Hyne come out and walk the Earth. For what purpose was unknown but tonight he decided to find out. So he waited on top of a huge boulder for the midnight hour, his only company being the full moon.  
At midnight exactly a huge swirl of light and wind appeared causing him to cover his eyes. When he unshielded them, he beheld the most wondrous sight-that being the servants of Hyne and Hyne herself! Everyone thought she was a myth but as sure as he lived and breathed she was standing in the middle of the circle staring at him. God she was beautiful. Her hair looked to be of the finest spun gold and trailed in delicate curls down to the ground. Her face and skin held and ethereal glow as she neared him. Her eyes, the softest blue, her lips the fairest pink, her clothes the most delicate of silks. She stopped a stone's throw away from him.  
" What are you doing here, mortal?" she inquired in a surprisingly soft voice. Zane hopped off his boulder, not losing his composure despite what she was and who she was.   
" I came to speak with you," he replied. She arched a delicate gold eyebrow and folded her arms over her chest.  
" You have committed a strong offense by invading this sacred space. I shouldn't listen to you at all," she retorted.  
" But you will?" he said a little to eagerly. She nodded.  
" Yes. Simply because it is mortals that I am to protect," she said conjuring up a chair to sit in made of angel wings. " I warn you Zane, if this is a trivial matter you will never leave this place alive." Zane swallowed hard as he heard her threat. No matter how delicate she looked, he should never forget that she is the great Hyne, mother of all creation. Her blue eyes seemed to glow as she awaited his response and he tried his best to keep his voice steady.  
" I came to discuss the sacrifices," he began. Hyne arched her eyebrow again.  
" I am afraid that that is none of your affair. Those chosen have a special destiny to fulfill," she replied. Zane frowned.  
" But what destiny is this? A destiny that pulls innocent people away from their families!" She smiled a deadly smile.  
" And that as well is none of your affair," she retorted. " You are beginning to bore me so tell me the point of this. You sought me out for something so I advise you strongly to speak it."  
" I want my friend back," he stated simply. Hyne studied him for a moment reading his thoughts and then smiled.  
" 'Friend' Zane, or your lover? Ambrosia was her name correct? She was sent to the ice cavern outside your village."  
" I know where she went," he snapped vehemently. " I want her back." Hyne sat back in her angel-winged chair and smiled sadly.  
" I am afraid that what you wish is not possible. You see, the transformation has already begun. If I were to take you to her now she would not be the Ambrosia you knew. She has a greater purpose now. A purpose that may very well save the future," she explained.  
" Screw the future!" Zane exclaimed. " I am for the right now and I want her back!" Hyne shook her head sadly.  
" It cannot be done and for this I am truly sorry," she said. Zane was about to continue his rants until he saw tears coming from her eyes. As they fell from her cheeks they landed on the ground causing moonflowers to bloom in their wake. Seeing this, Zane forgot his anger and went to her kneeling in front of her.  
" You really can't do anything can you?" he inquired.  
" No. Even some things are out of my hands once they are set in motion." She stood causing her angel-winged chair to disappear. She knelt down in front of Zane smiling as she took his hands into hers. Her hands felt cool to the touch but not uncomfortably cool. Her hands were soft like a newborn calf's fur and seemed to be almost too delicate to be held in his rough and callused grasp. " I did take into consideration the affect it would have on the chosen one's families but as the guardian of Earth and humanity, I had to ignore my own feelings and do what is best for the world. I do not expect you to understand completely. I only wish for you to not be cross with me."  
" I can't live like this though. I can't live without her. I will never love another like I love her. She completes me," Zane said. " It's hard to explain." Hyne smiled.  
" Love needs no explanation." Hyne stood bringing Zane up with her. He towered her by a head and standing like this she seemed simply a woman. She tilted her head a bit to stare him in the eyes. " I can understand this so I will do something for you. Take my hand," she commanded. Zane did so obediently and within a second they were transferred to the fire cavern and standing in front of a pit of molten lava.  
" What are we doing here?" he inquired. Hyne looked to him once more.  
" I will not stand here and lie to you. You will never see Ambrosia again in this lifetime. The purpose she and the others were meant for is not for another millennia or so," she explained stoically. " The only way for you two to ever meet again is for you to undergo the same thing she has. Through this process you will remain immortal and so shall you love for one another."  
Zane nodded understanding what she was trying to say. He looked from her to the scorching pit of lava. " How am I to survive in there though?" he inquired. She smiled and called to one of her servants who traveled with them. With him, he carried a clear orange casket that he sat on the ground in front of Zane.  
" You are to get inside the box. It is protected by an incantation that will prevent the heat from killing you and that will turn you into your new form," she explained. She waved her hand to the box. " Get inside now. Your destiny awaits." Zane nodded and lay down inside the box.  
" Goddess Hyne," he called. She sat down beside the box and took his hand as he offered it to her. " How will I know her? She will be in a new form so I won't be able to recognize her." She smiled sadly, more tears coming to her eyes.  
" If you truly believe in the love you two have for each other you will recognize her immediately. She bent down and kissed his lips lightly. " Good luck Zane." Hyne stood and nodded to the servant to place the lid on top of the casket. The servant whispered an incantation causing Zane fall into a deep sleep and then placed the lid on top of the box. The servant lifted the box onto his shoulder then heaved it into the molten pit. Hyne watched sadly as the box disappeared into the lava taking the love stricken Zane with it.  
Hyne turned to her servant and nodded again and they disappeared just as mysteriously as they had appeared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Come on Squall," Quistis urged as they made their way through the treacherous fire cavern. They had run into a few bombs on the way but they didn't phase Squall Leonhart who wielded the mighty gunblade. He brushed away a few locks of hair that managed to fall into his eyes and sped up a bit to catch up to his instructor. When he did catch up with her, she was standing in a clearing with her whip at her hip and her blue eyes narrowed in annoyance.  
" What?" Squall inquired annoyed himself with this whole situation. This little exam should have been done earlier but Seifer had to go and start some shit with him. He hadn't even been on a real mission yet and he already had a permanent scar in the middle of his forehead. The worst part is that there wasn't a noble story to go with it. Nope, nothing but a petty argument and a duel that both of them cheated at to explain it.  
" You make it seem like we have all day to do this Leonhart," Instructor Trepe quipped. " The field exam is in a few hours and here you are strolling like you have nothing else better to do." Squall frowned.  
" I was going to do this earlier," he said weakly in his defense. Instructor Trepe smiled humorlessly.  
" Oh yes. That was before Seifer had you laid up in the infirmary and for what I ask?" Squall was about to reply but he noticed a bomb coming up behind Quistis.  
" Duck," he stated simply. Quistis quirked an eyebrow.  
" What?" she asked. Squall raised his hand beginning to summon a spell. Sparkling blue began to swirl around his hand along with some white.  
" Blizzard." Quistis ducked as the ice burg hit the bomb causing it to die. Quistis looked up as Squall walked over to her towering her.  
" Watch your back Instructor," he said walking past her to the inner depths of the cavern.  
When they got to the lava pit Squall stopped looking around the area then back at Quistis.   
" What exactly are we here for?" he inquired. Quistis was going to reply but the ground began to shift under them, then it began to rumble causing some rocks to crumble. After another moment the lava pit began to bubble then it erupted. Squall dove to the ground covering Quistis with his body shielding her from falling debris. When the shaking stopped, Squall let Quistis up and both of them stared in awe at the creature in front of them. Raised from the depths of hell, the creature was a mass of brown fur and muscle. Orange fur covered his head, chin, and groin. Two long purple horns sprouted from his head and long black talons came from his hands and feet.  
The creature stood on the ground seeming to be examining himself just as they were. The creature let out a blood-curdling shriek after he was done causing Quistis to clutch Squall's arm. " Use Shiva," she ordered softly. Squall turned to her with a frown.  
" Not until you tell me what the hell that is," he said.  
" That is the fire demon Ifrit. Since he is born of fire and Ice is the opposite, Shiva will subdue him quickly. Now do it!" Quistis commanded fiercely, her fear evident.  
Squall nodded and stood up in front of the demon. Ifrit swiped at him angrily but Squall had already begun calling Shiva. He felt his blood grow deliciously cold in his veins as Shiva was called from deep in his being. Within a second Shiva was called and standing beside him in all her glorious splendor. " Shiva!" Squall called. The ice goddess turned to him. " Use your diamond dust!" Shiva was already bending back calling forth her power until she felt something tug at her heart. She paused and studied the fire demon that was staring intently at her.  
" Ambrosia!" he called. To everyone else it sounded like a roar but to her she heard it loud and clear. She recognized him. It was Zane! She wanted to go to him, embrace him, ask him-how on Earth did he end up like her? She was going to just that until she heard Squall tugging at her being.  
" Shiva, what's wrong? Do it!" he commanded. Shiva was torn, whom to listen to? Over the past few years she became attached to Squall. They went on many adventures together. She fancied herself in love with him. But given what she was that was impossible.   
She bent back again calling forth her power, tears coming to her eyes. " I'm sorry Zane," she said to him before hitting him with her diamond dust attack. To all else, her apology sounded like a screech but Zane heard her and made no motion to move as the attack hit him head on.  
When the battle was over Ifrit was bent on one knee and Shiva was standing beside Squall. He went over to the tired beast and stood in front of him. " Where am I?" Ifrit asked in a deep booming voice. Squall quirked an eyebrow. This was familiar. When had first acquired Shiva she was disoriented about where she was and who she was. For some reason, these questions just didn't sit too well with him. These creatures, these GFs couldn't have just become this way could they?  
" You are in the fire cavern on the isle of Balamb," Squall replied.  
" The fire cavern...yes, I remember now. Hyne bought me here all those years ago," Ifrit said. By this time, Quistis had joined them and heard Hyne's name mentioned.  
" Hyne? The great Goddess Hyne?" She inquired. Ifrit nodded but his attention was no longer on them but the lovely creature behind them. The human called her Shiva, perhaps he had another name as well. Ifrit stood up towering them both but they were not intimidated. And they had no need to be really because Ifrit felt as though he could barely lift himself.  
He continued to stare at Shiva and recognized everything about her. She was still Ambrosia down to the way she stood and played idly with a strand of her golden hair. Squall looked behind him to see what Ifrit was looking at and noticed he was staring at Shiva. Squall got a bit defensive and went to shield her. " You don't have to look at her like that. She didn't mean to hurt you but we had to subdue you so we could talk," he said. Ifrit stared at the little human and realized that he cared about her. Shiva continued to stare at Ifrit with her diamond blue eyes. Ifrit crossed his arms over his broad chest.  
" Alright humans. You fought me and defeated me so what is it that you wish of me?" he inquired.  
" We need your help to defeat the greater evils of the world. With your power we can emerge victorious," Quistis explained. Ifrit scoffed.  
" From what I recall of humans, we, I mean you, are petty beings with trivial concerns. You create wars only to benefit yourselves. Why should beings such as I and Shiva be involved in that?" Squall didn't miss the 'we' he had said but decided to answer the question none the less.  
" I won't lie to you Ifrit, humans are not saints and we have our share of faults but what we are fighting for is correct. There is a sorceress around trying to destroy all of humanity so all of the humans are banding together but no matter how much unity we possess it will not be enough without your help," Squall said. Ifrit shrugged his shoulders.  
" Hmm, why not? I have nothing else better to do," he said to himself but aloud. He looked down at the humans. " Fine. I shall help you on your quest on one condition."  
" What is that?" Quistis asked.  
" That I may talk to Shiva for a moment," he said. " Alone," he added. Squall was apprehensive for a moment but agreed.  
" If you hurt her I will kill you," he said as he stalked off with Quistis following him.  
The two GFs stood silently for a while before Shiva ran into his arms. She hugged him tightly and pressed her cool lips to his hot ones creating a bit of steam. Ifrit smiled. " The small human is very attached to you," he said. Shiva blushed a bit, a tinge of pink coming to her pale blue cheeks.  
" Squall? He is harmless. We just have a lot of history," she replied.   
" Not as much as we have though," he said. Shiva smiled.  
" I know. But I do wish to know something, how on Earth did you become a chosen one?" Ifrit grinned devilishly.  
" I went to Hyne herself and she respected our love and allowed me to join you." Shiva's eyes widened in shock then a slow grin appeared as she kissed him again.  
" How brave. Hyne has a terrible temper." Ifrit shook his head.  
" Not really. She is quite nice once you get to know her," he said kissing her one last time. " Come, we must not keep our master waiting." Shiva nodded and disappeared fading back into Squall's being. Since he had not yet accepted Squall as his master he had to wait for Squall to come back to him.   
Ifrit watched the young man. He is no older than they were back then. Ifrit crossed his arms over his chest again. " How is this to work?" he inquired.  
" You simply touch my hand and you will fade into my being," Squall informed.  
" I don't even want to know where that is," Ifrit mused as he touched his hand. Just as soon as he did, Squall felt his veins become an inferno but just quickly as it had come it passed. Squall shook it off as Quistis appeared.  
" Come on, we're almost behind schedule," she said as she began to walk out of the fire cavern.  
Squall followed behind her without comment engrossed in his own thoughts. The stories of the origins of GFs were only becoming more confusing to him. Ifrit had said "we" when referring to humans. He kept on staring at Shiva as if he knew her. To make it worse, he had spied on the two GFs during their intimate moment when they had kissed. Up until now he had only seen them as creatures, granted, creatures that were just as intelligent as humans but the one thing that separated him from them was his emotions. The creatures had emotions too, namely love because anything can be evil. He began to figure that there was more to the stories than he originally thought. The only way to be certain was to discover more of them and find out from that.  
With that thought established, he hurried a little to catch up with Quistis and to embrace his own destiny.  
The End... for now  
Hi everyone. It's been a minute since I submitted a story to fanfiction.net so I hope I haven't lost my touch. By now, I should hope my writing has improved :) Anyway, as for this story, this is a continuance like I said and I hoped you liked it. If you want me to continue writing stories about the origins of the GFs just say so in you reviews and like I genie I will comply with your wishes. Until next time ~LS~ 


	3. Adel's Cursed One

GF Origins  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FF8 but I wish I did. All my characters are mine and if you want to use them please let me know. This is the next addition to the GF saga so I hope you enjoy. Try to figure out which GF it is before Squall goes on the mission. Good luck. :) Adel's Cursed One  
  
"John? Wake up John," a melodious voice called. I awoke slowly, adjusting to the chemically filled water invading my eyes. I saw her then standing before my tank dressed in a long purple satin gown that exposed some of her creamy white breasts. Her full lips were curved in a smile as she gazed almost lovingly at me. She approached the tube pressing her full palm against the glass. I moved my hand to where hers was on the opposite side. She laughed. "It won't be long now John," she continued in her sweet voice. I couldn't respond to this. The device she gave me that allowed me to breathe didn't offer the same service for speech. So I tried to use my eyes, almost imploringly, to get her to tell me what was going on. It had worked for the past few months or so. Her lovely lips pouted now. "Don't start that now John," she scolded. "I do so hate it when you make that face." And for that very reason, I continued to make that face. She sighed, still not taking her hand from the glass. "John, I have watched you for years now. I gave you a name when you didn't have one. I have taken care of you, loved you. Yes loved you, my lovely one. But it is nothing compared to what you will become. Oh John, I shall miss you!" With those words, she retreated from my sight but not before I saw, her crystalline tears fall down her lovely pale cheeks. It is true. My name is John, a name that she had given me-Miranda. Lovely Miranda. She had been my caretaker for the years that I been here in this tube. Do I remember life before this? Not really. She was the only one who ever came to see me, the only thing that urged me to wake up in the morning. Miranda. My lovely Miranda. I took my hand away from the glass floating in the water as I watched her retreating form, head her retreating footsteps. I was still confused as to what I was doing here. What was I to become? Judging from my surroundings, I could guess that I was in a laboratory. I hadn't seen them do any experiments on anything. Actually, I hadn't seen a lot of anything besides Miranda. She read to me sometimes in the late hours of the night. About different things like science, politics, romance and fantasy. I learned a lot because of that. I sighed, figuring that she wasn't coming back and opted to go back to sleep.  
  
I woke the next morning to the sound of footsteps, not just one pair but also two. I could tell the difference. I had nothing but time to study Miranda's strides-her careful yet soft foot falls. The new person walked harder than she did, with the harshness of a mans' but with the carefulness of a woman. I took that moment to open my eyes. There was Miranda but with her was a beastly looking woman. Her chest was just as broad if not broader than mine was and she was shaped like one as well. The only thing feminine about her was her face and that was barely so. I was taken aback by that and shifted to the back of the tube. The beast-woman laughed a surprisingly soft laugh as Miranda rushed to the tube to me. "Oh John, do not be afraid. I would never hurt you," Miranda said soothingly. The beast-woman laughed again. "But he is not so sure that I would not," she said as she approached the tube. "You are a smart one you are. You will be perfect for my purposes." Miranda looked to the other woman now. "But what purposes are those Adel?" she inquired. Adel. A name that I would never forget. A name that would soon fuel my hatred when all was said and done. Adel laughed again gazing at me. "When did you start to question me Miranda?" she asked softly. "If I didn't know any better I would say that you have fallen in love with this boy." Miranda blushed but said nothing. I felt my heart beat faster at the prospect. She had fallen in love with me! A silent specimen in a glass test tube. I continued to stare at Miranda, willing her to look at me as I have in the past. When she did not Adel laughed. She approached Miranda lifting her long red hair allowing the strands to slither through her fingers. " If you have not realized by now young John, she answers to me as you do." I felt my anger ignite then. I was no one's puppet and it wouldn't start now. Adel grinned. " No need to get upset now. It is much too late for you to fight. You have been in that tube for about a year now and I seriously doubt you would be able to stand let alone fight. Besides," she said with her eyes glowing. " I am quite a force to be reckoned with." I felt fear take the place of anger as I watched her cool eyes glow with an unknown power. It had all came back quickly then. The story that Miranda told me of women with intense power that could very well destroy the world if they willed it-a sorceress. I trembled now, quite visibly so that Adel could see. She laughed, a deep throaty laugh that came from the center of her cold being-cruel yet unbearably soft. "Miranda," she called. Miranda looked to her mistress, complete submission in her face. "Prepare him. It is time." She walked off then leaving Miranda with me. I placed my palm to the glass, our secret communication that no one put us understood. Her eyes filled with tears as she went to comply with Adel's wishes. "John, I am so sorry. When this is over, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me," she said. That was the last time I heard her voice because after that, she said no more to me. After another moment or two, a machine came on and sucked all the water out of my tube. The breathing tube that I had for so long detached itself from me allowing me to take my first breath of natural air that had been denied from me for so long. The tube lifted off me and now I could see my surroundings clearly. It was a laboratory filled with tables, tubes, bottles, and other gadgets. I felt my fear return. I had not idea what that witch intended. Miranda appeared before me then. I saw her in her true splendor. All of her beauty was just in arms reach. "Mir...an...da," I croaked out testing my vocal cords. Her tears returned as she turned away and a mysterious power lifted me to one of the tables in front of Adel. She was more hideous in person. I was tempted to struggle, to fight, but a part of me knew that would be futile. Adel lifted her hands to the air calling forth her power. I knew this simply because her eyes glowed like it did before when she was trying to scare me earlier. "With my powers I grant this mortal with the endowments of power and knowledge to be used only at my bidding. No one else shall he respect and obey but me, Adel de Strovarch, Sorceress and soon queen of this Realm!" she shouted. She closed her eyes. " Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec." I felt her powers enter my being then. It hurt like hell. It felt as though someone was trying to rip apart my very body and soul. I screamed a blood-curdling scream that I'm sure Hyne heard from her Heavens. I felt wings sprouting from my back, my skin changing in texture, my bones were changing shape inside me-breaking then reforming. Horns grew from my forehead and my whole facial structure was changing-nose, ears, eyes and all. I saw Miranda through all this. She was crying, grabbing at Adel begging her to stop. Adel slung her to the wall then and I heard her bones crack. She was dead. My rage overrode the pain at that moment causing me to lash out at Adel. The transformation was over by then. I attacked the witch willing her dead as my sweet Miranda was on the floor by the far wall. Dead with her life blood spilling to the ground. The witch escaped. Good thing for her because I would have torn her apart limb by cold limb. I glided over to where Miranda rested. I lifted her into my arms and cried as a monster could cry. A monster. That is what I was now and as sure as I stood holding my dead love this transformation would never happen here again. Not to another living soul. Not as long as I lived. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zell, Rinoa and I looked at the island from the Ragnarok's cockpit. "What the hell is that?" Zell asked. Rinoa shrugged but I answered. "It looks like a research facility," I replied. "All the way out here? Who the hell could have used it?" Rinoa commented. "Good question. We should find out," I said. "Let's go." I landed the Ragnarok on top of the building and the three of us filed out. Once inside I realized that I was right. The place was a laboratory but it was abandoned. The place was a mess. Scratches were on the wall along with scorch marks. The tables, tubes, and other scientific things were turned over or destroyed. There was no computer around either. The place was ancient and we happened to stumble across it. Zell was by the wall examining the scratches and scorch marks. "Hey Squall," he called. "This shit doesn't look human. If you ask me it seems like whatever was created in here got loose and destroyed everything." I smiled despite myself. "I think that's the smartest thing you've said this whole trip," I mused. Zell frowned but said nothing, which is surprising for him. He went to join Rinoa who was kneeling beside a wall. Her face was unusually pale. "What's wrong Rinoa?" I asked. "Blood and power. A sorceress was here and a mortal was killed," she replied. I felt my blood go cold. I was hoping Matron had nothing to do with this. "Can you tell which one?" I asked. She nodded. "It's not Edea so it has to be Adel." I frowned. "That bitch. If that place is really that old then it means that their life went unavenged," Zell said balling up a fist. "When we get to the Lunatic Pandora I'll fight harder for that life." Rinoa and I nodded agreeing with him. "I wouldn't say that life went totally unavenged," a mysterious booming voice said. Rinoa stood up and clung to my arm and Zell came closer with both gloves raised. "Who da hell is you? Show yourself you coward!" he shouted. I sighed in annoyance. Someone should have told him not to insult mysterious voices. The being, whatever it was, emerged from the shadows gliding down to us. It was huge and blue in color. Its wingspan was intimidating along with the claws and things it had. Its arms were crossed over its chest looking more like an annoyed grandfather more so than a monster. "It's a Guardian Force," I said. The monster cocked it head. "I am no such thing," he insisted. "I am called Bahamut." I nodded showing respect to the being. He seemed a lot smarted than the other GF's I had found. "I meant no offense Bahamut. That is simply what we call beings such as yourself." He snorted. "Humans. I never understood why we classified such things," he said. There was that "we" word again. There was definitely more to the story of GF's. "How long have you been here?" Rinoa asked meekly. He looked to her then and sniffed. I recognized his eyes grow angry. "You are one of them!" he screeched. "You are like that witch Adel!" I stood in front of her then. "It is true she is a sorceress Bahamut but I assure you she is not like Adel," I explained. "As a matter of fact we are going to destroy her as soon as we leave here. It would be nice to have your help." He frowned or did something akin to it. "I will never help one such as her or her comrades," he said defiantly. I frowned as well. "Well, I challenge you Bahamut. If you win we leave, if we win you join us," I said. "So you wish to challenge me?" he mused. "It was not our will to fight. You brought us to it." "Begging for mercy already are you? Humans were always cowards." "We will never beg mercy to a being like you. We have battled others like you and they have lost as will you." He growled causing the whole building to shake. "Damned imbeciles! Why do you wish to fight? Why do you wish that I join you?" I chuckled drawing my gunblade as Zell drew his gloves and Rinoa her blaster edge. "That, is none of you damn business." Bahamut came at us then and started striking at us. He had a deadly accuracy that caused Zell to wise up and cast 'Blind'. After a while of fighting Bahamut stilled and prepared to fire a deadly attack. Rinoa saw this and called Angelo to cast 'Invincible Moon'. We were immune to his attacks. I took his shock at Rinoa's trick to use 'Lionheart' after that he was subdued. He was breathing heavily as we stood over him slightly winded. He looked up at us. "You are strange for humans. I have never known any to be as powerful as you." I smiled despite myself. "Well, we aren't exactly ordinary humans. We are SeeD, trained to fight and destroy all sorceresses. Namely Adel for the moment," I explained. Bahamut chuckled as it brought itself up on it's feet. "The one behind you is a sorceress yet you do not destroy her," he said. I glanced at Rinoa and she shrugged. "Rinoa is a special case. When we defeated Edea, someone had to inherit her powers and Rinoa was the one. In all honesty, I couldn't think of a better person to be a sorceress." Bahamut chuckled again. "But surely you are not so naive human," he retorted. "Power was not meant for humans. Power corrupts those who possess it. Slowly but surely." "But people, who use power to their own evil ends is usually trying to gain something that they always wanted," Rinoa began in her defense. She clutched my arm and intertwined her arm between Zell's. "I have everything I could ever want-friends who love me." Bahamut was silent again glancing at each of us. He seemed to understand. He nodded. "So if I join you I can defeat Adel?" He inquired. I nodded. "If that is your will. With my help, it can be possible. All you have to do is touch my hand," I said extending my free hand. Bahamut extended his claw and touched my hand. The beast faded into my being, all of his rage, anguish, and sorrow entered me and I cried out at the intensity of it all. I think I blacked out because when I awoke my head was cradled in Rinoa's lap and Zell was hovering anxiously above me. "Geez Squall, you gave us a scare!" he exclaimed. "Don't ever do that shit again." I frowned and sat up. "Whatever," I said placing a hand to my forehead. "What happened?" Rinoa asked quietly. I shrugged. "I blacked out I guess. His emotions were so intense Rinoa. The GF's aren't all that the textbooks say that they are. No...mere creature could feel emotions that intense," I said gazing into Rinoa's eyes. "He is so sad." She said nothing but wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "C'mon, let's get the fuck out of here. I'm now creeped out by all this shit," Zell said. I pulled away from Rinoa and stood up. We started walking back to the glowing blue core that allowed us admittance to this facility. As we flew away in the ragnarok, I couldn't help but think about Bahamut. Someone in that place created him. Adel more than likely was the culprit. Such hatred, such sadness. I could only think that the mortal who died was important to him. But something that was irking me more than that was the fact that the GF's were more human than I originally thought. Bahamut understood the bond between the three of us, the love that I held for Rinoa. Love. A human emotion. Were GF's human before they became what they were?  
  
The End.... yeah right.  
  
Well, that is the end of yet another successful chapter. I was going to keep in chronological order but this story kept nagging at me so I had to scrap that idea. To all the people who reviewed before thank you. :) If you want me to continue please tell me in your reviews. And as always constructive criticism is welcome no flames. ~LS~ 


End file.
